A Wyvern's Heart: Peleas y Besos
by Athena Selas
Summary: [Radamanthys x Saga] [Universo Alterno Escolar] Los ojos de Saga siguieron a Radamanthys desde la primera vez que el rubio se cruzó en su vida días antes de iniciar la preparatoria. Aunque Kanon fue el primero en colarse en la vida de Wyvern como un huracán.


**Nota:** Segunda entrega de la colección "A Wyvern's Heart" para conmemorar el cumpleaños de Radamanthys durante el mes de octubre ¿Qué nos deparará la tercera entrega?

 **Adevertencia:** Contenido homoerótico, por favor si esta temática no es de tu agrado, favor de abstenerse.

 **Dedicatoria:** Para cualquier fan de Radamanthys. No somos muchos pero sé que existimos ¡Espero que disfruten en esta historia tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndola!

 **Agradecimientos:** A mi beta-reader MëRäK, a seadragon, y a la impulsoras del RadaSaga en el foro SSY de hace algunos años atrás.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

* * *

 **II.**

 ** _Peleas y Besos_**

Durante el primer año del bachillerato Kanon y Radamanthys fueron enemigos declarados quienes dieron un espectáculo desde el primer día de clases a causa de una riña en la cafetería del plantel que terminó en golpes simplemente porque el gemelo se metió en la fila del almuerzo en las narices del rubio.

Para el segundo año, ambos habían obtenido una colección de detenciones y amonestaciones disciplinares originadas por las bromas pesadas que se gastaron mutuamente y sus ajustes de cuentas fuera de la escuela.

En ese entonces, Wyvern solía cruzarse con el mellizo de su némesis casi siempre en la biblioteca. Saga tomaba una actitud nerviosa cuando esto sucedía, fingía no haber visto al otro y escondía su rostro detrás de los libros. El joven de mirada ámbar no podía creer lo diferente que eran las personalidades de los gemelos: uno era un vándalo y el otro, bueno, un nerd.

La coherencia del mundo fue desafiada y luego de compartir un fin de semana entero en detención, Radamanthys y Kanon se convirtieron en los mejores amigos del bachillerato: inseparables y el terror de los prefectos y la dirección disciplinar.

A partir de entonces, Radamanthys vivió casi de planta en casa de los mellizos durante el tercer año, pues la madre de su nuevo mejor amigo adoraba que el rubio elogiara repetidamente la bella decoración del hogar y su delicioso sazón, mientras que su padre mantenía interesantes conversaciones de política y leyes con él, pues Wyvern aspiraba a estudiar leyes, la misma profesión del progenitor de su amigo; sin embargo, el tímido Saga parecía siempre evadirlo aparentemente incómodo con su presencia y se la pasaba encerrado en su habitación todo el tiempo que el amigo de su gemelo estuviera de visita.

"¿Que por qué mi hermano es un rarito?" respondió Kanon comiendo patatas fritas mientras jugaba a través de la X-box carreas automovilísticas contra Radamanthys en la sala de su casa "Este es un secreto que te confío porque eres mi mejor amigo. A él le diagnosticaron un peculiar trastorno esquizofrénico y a pesar de que sus doctores le han asegurado que mientras siga el tratamiento estará bajo control, Saga teme dañar a las personas. La verdad mi hermano es un tipo muy agradable aunque se aísle, pero nunca más que yo" el rubio puso los ojos en blanco ante el egocentrismo de su amigo y le lanzó patatas fritas a la cabeza.

Días más tarde, el gemelo más inquieto quien aún era menor de edad, se escabulló fuera de casa a medianoche para asistir a una fiesta prohibida en donde habría alcohol, chicas de moral laxa y carreras ilegales de autos; no obstante, la policía interrumpió la diversión y Kanon y Radamanthys lograron huir en medio de la gran tormenta que se desató aquella madrugada. Cuando alcanzaron la casa del pelilargo, Saga se encontraba esperando a su mellizo en el pórtico, molesto porque su irreverente hermano no había tenido la gentileza de confiarle que escaparía con su amigote a un escenario tan peligroso. Los dos comenzaron a gritonearse tan fuerte en el jardín delantero que despertaron a sus padres y Wyvern, empapado por la tormenta siendo testigo de la riña, sólo supo que Saga bajo la lluvia era la imagen más hermosa que había visto hasta ahora.

* * *

Posteriormente, la idea le pareció horrenda, pues le asustó que aquello significara que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo. Así que luego de besar y meter su mano debajo de las blusas de algunas chicas detrás de los arbustos del colegio para cerciorarse que aquella idea no solamente era obra de sus hormonas adolescentes, le pidió a Kanon con cara de martirio que lo besara mientras charlaban en su habitación. El gemelo se escandalizó y casi le rompe la cara, pero el rubio se defendió bastante bien. Al final, exhaustos y jadeantes luego de los violentos forcejeos, se besaron.

Saga caminaba frente a la habitación de su hermano justo en aquel instante y el ser testigo de la escena le rompió el corazón. Con pasos lentos se refugió en su recámara y luego lloró escondiendo el rostro en la almohada, reprochándose a sí mismo su timidez y dificultades emocionales, motivos por los cuales nunca se atrevió a decir ni siquiera un "Hola" a Radamanthys el día de las inscripciones al bachillerato cuando lo miró por primera vez y se sintió descontroladamente atraído por él.

Lo que no alcanzó a contemplar Saga fue la escena siguiente, cuando los dos amigos se separaron a prisa con los rostros pálidos de terror como si hubiesen besado en los labios a su propio padre.

"Te juro que si me vuelves a pedir eso, cejotas, te patearé las bolas tan fuerte que se te caerán" balbuceó Kanon limpiándose la boca frenéticamente con el dorso de su mano, a lo que su mejor amigo respondió "No te emociones tanto, idiota, prefiero cortarme la lengua antes de volver a pedírtelo".

Los años alcanzaron sus lozanas y juveniles vidas demasiado rápido y después de aquel episodio, los estudiantes se concentraron en prepararse para los exámenes de la universidad: Radamanthys logró entrar a la Facultad de Derecho al primer intento, mientras que Kanon tardó un año más en ser aceptado en el Colegio de Ciencias Políticas. Por su parte, Saga obtuvo los puntajes más altos y los mejores comentarios de sus entrevistadores e ingresó con una impresionante beca a la Escuela de Medicina.

Los mejores amigos de preparatoria tuvieron que separar sus caminos a causa de su vida universitaria. Los tres muchachos se mudaron de Ciudad para vivir cerca de sus respectivos campus y cuatro años más tarde, la madre de los gemelos organizó una fiesta de cumpleaños hogareña para sus hijos de quienes estaba sumamente orgullosa.

Kanon sorprendió a todos los invitados llevando a su despampanante novia a casa de sus padres: una bella e inteligente joven rubia compañera de aula suya cuyo nombre era Thetys.

Saga no tenía pareja todavía, pero también dejó a todos boquiabiertos con su cambio de actitud: ya no era un ratón de biblioteca. Ahora era un hombre sonriente, conversador y seguro de sí mismo demostrando que siempre tuvo bien guardada una personalidad encantadora.

Radamanthys llegó tarde al festejo por motivos de trabajo vistiendo saco y corbata. Fue recibido por abrazos y elogios de la madre de los gemelos quien le aseguró que había cocinado su platillo favorito como parte del banquete.

Cuando Wyvern y Saga cruzaron miradas, ambos sintieron electrizantes cosquilleos y mariposas hacer estragos en sus estómagos. Se sonrieron sutilmente, pero Kanon interrumpió la escena para acaparar a su mejor amigo de la preparatoria y sacarle su regalo de cumpleaños.

* * *

Horas más tarde, el rubio salió a fumar sentado sobre una silla de la terraza del jardín. Se sentía nostálgico por los agradables recuerdos que aquella casa le traía y le impresionaba que Saga le siguiera pareciendo tan guapo.

Momentos después, el susodicho arribó a un lado de Radamanthys, mirándolo con expresión serena, pidió permiso para sentarse a su lado y por primera vez tuvieron una conversación. Compartieron un momento sumamente agradable, logrando una conexión inmediata y disfrutando de la compañía ajena, riendo de vez en cuando e interesándose por los relatos personales del otro. Al cabo de dos horas, parecían viejos conocidos porque al final lo eran y se sentían cómodos juntos, aunque existiera ese cosquilleo excitante que cada uno sentía estando tan cerca del otro.

"¿Sabes?" se envalentonó finalmente el rubio "Tú me gustabas en la preparatoria. Fue bastante incómodo porque relacionaba tu cara con la de Kanon y eso me trastornaba bastante. Una vez le pedí a tu hermano que nos besáramos, pero francamente fue asqueroso y juramos no mencionarlo jamás".

"¿Sabes otra cosa?" respondió con tranquilidad el hermano mayor, sonriendo de medio lado y con su mirada esmeralda emitiendo un brillo verdaderamente cautivante "También me gustabas en aquel entonces y hoy me di cuenta de que aún me gustas".

Radamanthys dio un respingo de sorpresa y las orejas se le colorearon de rojo brillante. Saga emitió una reconfortante risa. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron tímidamente, se inclinaron lentamente hacia el otro y finalmente se besaron.

Cuán diferente fue besar al gemelo correcto: los labios de Saga eran tersos, tibios y adictivos. El rubio cerró los ojos y  
disfrutó de la caricia, llevándola a cabo lentamente, intercambiando alientos con los labios entreabiertos y de vez en cuando succionando sutilmente el labio inferior del otro. Al término de este primer encuentro, los corazones de ambos se batían como locos dentro de sus pechos y una sed voraz por volver a disfrutar de aquel contacto exquisito los invadió, así que se besaron más y más, perdiendo por completo la noción del tiempo y del lugar en el que se encontraban. Sus manos se encontraron a lo largo de estos placenteros momentos y se entrelazaron temblorosas.

El grito de la madre de los mellizos anunciando la hora de comer pastel de cumpleaños los sacó de su trance. Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos sonrientes, deseando beberse mutuamente durante toda la noche y durante toda la vida.

¿Cómo iban a explicárselo a Kanon?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

* * *

 **Colección** ** _"A Wyvern's Heart"_**  
 **I.** Flores y yeguas [Radamanthys x Valentine]  
 **II.** **Peleas y besos** [Radamanthys x Saga]  
 **III.** Cadenas y látigos [Radamanthys x Pandora]  
 **IV.** Apocalipsis y whisky [Radamanthys x Kanon]


End file.
